This invention pertains to the art of dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a cartridge for dispensing toner. The invention is applicable to a replaceable toner cartridge for a printing apparatus, such as a laser printer, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
A number of replaceable cartridges are known in the industry for dispensing toner to a printer or printing apparatus. As is known, paper has the toner fused to it so that after extensive use a new supply of toner is required. The toner is typically a black powder-like substance that is a mixture of particles which are eventually fused onto paper that passes through the printing apparatus. Because of the potential mess and cleanup associated with known arrangements for loading or dispensing toner into the printing apparatus, consumers prefer that the toner remain enclosed within the cartridge until the cartridge has been located within the printer for use.
By way of example, a known toner cartridge includes an elongated opening or series of openings that are covered by a removable tape. Once the tape is removed, the cartridge is then located so that the openings dispense the toner contained therein toward a reservoir or sump of the printing apparatus. A sufficient supply of toner is then ready for the printing operation. Although in widespread use, these types of cartridge are subject to inadvertent spilling of the toner since the cartridge opening(s), once the tape is removed, is exposed prior to locating the cartridge in the printing apparatus.
A more recent development in toner cartridges is the use of a pair of relatively rotatable cylinders. Each cylinder includes a set of openings that, when aligned, permit communication between an interior cavity and the toner reservoir of the printing apparatus. The dual cylinder cartridge arrangement permits an operator to place the cartridge into the printer and after it is properly located, the inner cylinder is rotated to align the openings and dispense the toner. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,013 describes a toner cartridge of this general type. Although this type of cartridge does address some of the problems with prior arrangements, it, too, requires the use of more intricate parts that correspondingly increase the manufacture and assembly costs associated therewith.
Still another concern with known cartridge arrangements is the ability to agitate the toner to facilitate distribution from the cartridge. Oftentimes, instructions associated with loading a toner cartridge require a user to rock, shake, or otherwise manually agitate the toner cartridge. Moreover, if the printer provides a low toner indication, the operator is instructed to remove the cartridge, shake the remaining toner contents, and reinsert the cartridge prior to replacement. No automated agitation or distribution of the toner is provided by the cartridge structure.
Accordingly, it has been desired to provide a toner cartridge that is simple in construction, has low manufacturing assembly costs, prevents inadvertent spillage of the toner by maintaining the cartridge in a closed position until operatively located in the printer, and efficiently and effectively agitates the toner to provide continued and even distribution.